


I've got you

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: "I’ve got you, Eddie” + h/c
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	I've got you

Eddie was in the fire station waiting for the next call out. Hopefully, today’s call out will not be too bad, and they will be able to handle it. Eddie was on edge from the last case where he almost lost the person, and he could not look at himself. He needed to save people its why he was here to save people lives. While he was thinking it over the bell rang, and they needed to get ready for the next call out. Eddie was ready to go and ran to the truck.   
When they got there, they saw that there was a man that needed to be rescued from a car. There was a severe car crash, and the man was stuck in the vehicle. They got the supplies and started cutting him out of the car. They had to hurry as the spark plug was ignited and the vehicle could be up in flames in any minute. Eddie was working on getting him out of his car he was working as best as he could when he heard it. The spark had ignited, and they had seconds to get him out of the vehicle. Eddie worked quickly and got him out of the car and away from it right us the car lit on fire. They moved him away from the car as soon as they could.   
Eddie was laying on the floor and was injured as well. He hurt his elbow, and he was bleeding.   
“I’ve got you, Eddie,” Buck said as he came over to Eddie and helped him stand up.   
Hen came over and patched Eddie up. Eddie did not need much to be patched up, but he should stay away from lifting anything for the next 24 hours.   
“How can I do my job if I can’t do any lifting?” Eddie asked with anguish in his voice if he could not lift things he could not really do either of his jobs.   
“I’ll help you, Eddie you can trust me, I have your back always,” Buck said as he helped bring Eddie to the fire truck.   
Eddie was quiet the whole way back to the station and was quiet for the rest of the shift. Buck took his keys and drove them home. Buck placed Eddie in bed and laid him down to rest. Eddie was thinking about what he would do if he could not do what he was meant to do.   
Buck got Eddie a glass of water and joined him in bed. He cuddled up close to him and held him close. Buck wanted to comfort Eddie to show him that he was terrific and even hurt he was the best man in the world.   
“You are amazing Eddie you know that let me be here for you, I’ll take care of you when you need it just like you take care of us all the time,” Buck said and put his forehead against Eddie’s forehead. Eddie nodded and agreed. He felt much better, knowing that Buck had his back. Eddie could still do things if he wanted to, but he did not need to do them alone because Buck had his back. Eddie was lucky, and he had felt comforted knowing that.


End file.
